malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
Darkness Comes to Kurald Galain * Lord of Hate dissolves Jaghut civilizationForge of Darkness, Chapter 3, UK HC p.55 * Mother Dark assumes leadership of the TisteForge of Darkness, Chapter 9, UK HC p.264-5 * Anomander Rake named First Son of DarknessForge of Darkness, Chapter 3, UK HC p.78 * Caladan Brood and Anomander Rake trade oaths, binding them togetherForge of Darkness, Chapter 2, UK HC p.50 * Birth of the Tiste Andii and Tiste LiosanForge of Darkness, Chapter 9, UK HC p.270-1 * Draconus opens the Gate of Darkness in KharkanasForge of Darkness, Chapter 20, UK HC p.651 * Tiste civil warForge of Darkness, Chapter 20, UK HC p.660 The First Days of the Sundering of Emurlahn * The K'Chain Che'Malle civilisation is dying out in the Malazan world. The Forkrul Assail are becoming fewer in number. The Jaghut and Imass are present. * Anomander Rake leads the first Tiste Andii settlers to the Malazan world. * The combined forces of Silchas Ruin's Tiste Andii and Scabandari's Tiste Edur invade the Malazan world defeating the armies of the K'Chain Che'Malle on Lether and seizing the gate between worlds.Midnight Tides, Prologue Sandalath Drukorlat falls in battle with the K'Chain Che'Malle.Midnight Tides, Chapter 16, UK MMPB p.618 * Scabandari Bloodeye betrays Silchas Ruin, slays his entire force, and leaves him imprisoned within an Azath House. * At the behest of Mael, Gothos conducts an Omtose Phellack ritual over the Tiste battlefield sealing it in ice and accidentally closing the pathways of the dead in Lether.Midnight Tides, Prologue, US SFBC p.24-25Midnight Tides, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.535-537 * The K'Chain Che'Malle's sole remaining city is Morn where the K'Chain Nah'ruk plot rebellion. * Menandore and Sukul Ankhadu imprison Sheltatha Lore in the Azath Tower.Midnight Tides, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.229-230 * In revenge for the Tiste invasion, the K'Chain Che'Malle send their sorcery into Kurald Galain like a plague. All gates in Kurald Galain are sealed and Mother Dark is driven into The Abyss.Midnight Tides, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.116-119 * Scabandari is tracked down and slain by Kilmandaros. His spirit is placed in a prison of eternal pain.Midnight Tides, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.117-118 K'Chain Che'Malle civil war * The short-tailed K'Chain Nah'ruk turn on the Matrons. The Matrons may have created the rent at Morn in an attempt to defend themselves.Memories of Ice, Chapter 15, UK MMPB p.592-593Midnight Tides, Prologue, US SFBC p.22 298,665 years before Burn's Sleep * Maeth'ki Im (Pogrom of the Rotted Flower), 33rd Jaghut WarMemories of Ice, Prologue * Pran Chole, Onos T'oolan, and Kilava Onass are still mortalMemories of Ice, Prologue * The chaining of the Jaghut Tyrant Raest by a temporary alliance of Jaghut and ImassMemories of Ice, Prologue * Onrack T'emlava betrays his mate to have an affair with Kilava Onass. He breaks Imass law by painting her image.House of Chains, Chapter 16 * Four Jaghut Tyrants on Seven Cities raise a compact to destroy the land putting in motion the events leading to the Ritual of Tellann.House of Chains, Chapter 16 * A Jaghut mother, hunted by Imass gives her son and daughter to Kilava, who then places them in the RentMemories of Ice, Prologue * Kilava slays all of her kin except for her brother, Onos T'oolanHouse of Chains, Chapter 16 * The First Gathering of the Imass and the Ritual of TellannMemories of Ice, Prologue 119,739 years before Burn's Sleep * Fall of the Crippled GodMemories of Ice, Prologue, UK MMPB p.34 * The continent of Korel is devastatedMemories of Ice, Prologue * Togg is separated from FanderayMemories of Ice, Prologue * The birth of the Great RavensMemories of Ice, Prologue 119,736 years before Burn's Sleep * Time of DyingMemories of Ice, Prologue * High King Kallor destroys the entire continent of JacurukuMemories of Ice, Prologue, UK MMPB p.34 * K'rul, Draconus and Sister of Cold Nights curse Kallor to immortality, he in turn curses each of them.Memories of Ice, Prologue * K'rul creates the Imperial Warren by sweeping the devastation from the land into the new Warren so that the land might healMemories of Ice, Prologue * Togg disappears into the Warren of Chaos looking for FanderayMemories of Ice, Prologue 92,836 years before Burn's Sleep * Icarium makes an offering of a timepiece to a city of the First Empire in the coastal area that would later become RarakuDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 15, US HC p.414 - In 1164 Icarium determines it has been 94,000 years since his visit 33,421 years before Burn's Sleep * Seventh century of the 12th Lamatath campaign of the Jaghut WarAssail (novel), Prologue 6,031 years before Burn's Sleep * Hel'eth Jal Im (Pogrom of the White Stag), 51st Jaghut WarAssail (novel), Prologue 3,411 years before Burn's Sleep * Temal begins constructing the StormwallStonewielder, Prologue, UK TPB p.18 Calculated by knowing Korelri year 4178 equals 1167 BS and that the Stormwall was started 400 years before the start of the Korelri calendar 3,011 years before Burn's Sleep * The Stormwall is completed, the beginning of the Korel calendarStonewielder, Prologue, UK TPB p.22 Calculated by knowing Korelri year 4178 equals 1167 BS 837 years before Burn's Sleep * The city of Darujhistan is founded 835 years before Burn's Sleep * Approximate year of Seti expulsion from Fenn lands. Nightchill somehow involved.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5 In 1164, Quick Ben said this occurred nearly two thousand years ago 1st year of Burn's Sleep * Sensing the coming battle against the Crippled God's infection within her flesh, Burn sleeps. She makes of herself a weapon, placing all of her spirit and power into a hammer capable of breaking the chains poisoning her.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5 * After several thousand years on his "solitary path", Caladan Brood returns around this time bearing the hammer of Burn. He, Rake, Hood, and the Queen of Dreams agree that the hammer should not be used.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5 Tool says it was perhaps a thousand years ago from 1164 BSMemories of Ice, Chapter 5 Brood says he has been carrying the hammer for almost 1200 years 263rd year of Burn's Sleep * Gas is first used to light one of the quarters of DarujhistanGardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.178 264th year of Burn's Sleep * Approximate year of the liberation of Karakarang. Nightchill somehow involved.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5 In 1164, Quick Ben said this occurred nine centuries back 363rd year of Burn's Sleep * Approximate year Anomander Rake was last visited by Icarium who was in the company of Mappo Runt and Osseric. Caladan Brood was also present.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 20, UK MMPB p.577, In 1163 BS, Rake says this visit occurred 800 years ago 758th year of Burn's Sleep * Approximate period that The Unbound swore fealty to the Crippled GodHouse of Chains, Chapter 1, this date based on approximate date of Pahlk Orlong's raid as he was the first Teblor to be cultivated by the Unbound after they joined the Crippled God. * Approximate period of Pahlk Orlong's raid on Silver Lake.House of Chains, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.32, In 1159, Karsa Orlong said it had been more than four centuries since his grandfather's famed attack 764th year of Burn's Sleep * Approximate year that the River Catlin reroutes itself away from Saltoan. The city attempts to recapture river traffic by constructing Korselan's Canal, but is unable to halt its inevitable decline.Memories of Ice, Chapter 6 Gruntle says these events occurred 400 years previous to 1164 BS 1012th year of Burn's Sleep * The Nathii Expedition identifies Buryd Fissure in the Laederon Plateau as the site of the seventeenth or eighteenth Kron T'lan Imass Jaghut War. The expedition's Adept determines that the Kron's Jaghut nemesis still survives within the glacier.House of Chains, Chapter 2, Epigraph Path to Ascendancy * Wu and Dorin Rav meet in a cavern under the Seti Plains and form an unlikely partnership.Dancer's Lament, Prelude * King Chulalorn the Third of Itko Kan sends his army to seize the city of Li Heng. The Protectress successfully resists his forces at great cost. * Wu rediscovers the way to Kurald Emurlahn. * A young Dassem Ultor founds a temple to Hood at Li Heng. * Wu and Dorin Rav (now named Dancer) are expelled from Li Heng after their attempt to organise the criminal elements there.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 22 * Tarel seizes control of the Napan Isles and becomes king. His sister, Sureth, and those Napans loyal to her are driven into exile on Malaz Island. These include Hawl, Choss, Grinner, Tocaras, and Cartheron and Urko Crust.Deadhouse Landing, Prologue * Wu and Dancer establish themselves in Malaz City, purchasing Smiley's to serve as their base of operations. Sureth and her Napans become their employees at the tavern.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 1 They go to war with the city's ruler, Mock, ultimately taking control of the pirate-king's Hold and his city.Deadhouse Landing, Epilogue * The death of Demidrek Ithell leads to political turmoil in Kartool. Tayschrenn, a high-ranking priest of D'rek, is put on trial and forced to flee to Malaz City. 1058th year of Burn's Sleep * Malazan Empire is founded 1061th year of Burn's Sleep * Approximate year when Itko Kan becomes part of the Malazan EmpireGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.14 1066th year of Burn's Sleep * The Crimson Guard vow to defeat the Malazan Empire * Approximate year Li Heng and The Protectress fall to the Malazans at the hands of the T'lan Imass.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2, Chapter 3, US HC p.344Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 5, US HC p.207 1067th year of Burn's Sleep * Approximate year of the Malazan invasion of the Crimson Guard lands on StratemReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 4, UK PB p.169, When Stoop reunites with Skinner in 1166 BS he mentions that it has been nearly a century since the Guard left Stratem * Approximate year of the start of the Crimson Guard Diaspora * Approximate year of Ryllandaras' captivity at Li HengReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 3, UK PB p.137, During the Malazan civil war Silk says that it has been nearly a century since Ryllandaras' imprisonment 1080th year of Burn's Sleep * Likely year of Karsa Orlong's birth.House of Chains, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.33, Karsa said in 1159 he was newly arrived to his 80th year of life 1084th year of Burn's Sleep * Year(+/- 1) of Dujek Onearm's birth according to a reference in Gardens of the Moon.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.65 - Dujek was described as being 79 in 1163 BS Go to Talk:Timeline for discussion of possible timeline inconsistency. 1085th year of Burn's Sleep * Approximate year of Icarium and Mappo Runt's travel to the ancient ruined city of Trebur on Seven Cities.The Bonehunters, Chapter 2 In 1164 BS, Mappo recalls that it has been nearly 80 years since their last visit 1099th year of Burn's Sleep * The ice filling Buryd Fissure in the Teblor lands of the Laederon Plateau suddenly melts. It reveals the preserved bodies of countless beasts and the bodies and broken stone weapons of an ancient T'lan Imass battle much to the Teblor elders' puzzlement.House of Chains, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.63-64, Said to occur 60 years before 1159 1101st year of Burn's Sleep * Approximate year the Letherii Empire conquers Bluerose.Midnight Tides, US SFBC p.576 - In 1161 BS, Seren Pedac says it was about sixty years ago 1104th year of Burn's Sleep * Approximate year of the Seti pacification on Quon Tali.House of Chains, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.250, In 1164, Fiddler said the Seti lands had been pacified for 60 years 1123rd year of Burn's Sleep *Malaz City overflows with sewageThe Bonehunters, Chapter 17, Epigraph 1134th year of Burn's Sleep * Likely year of Itkovian's birthMemories of Ice, Chapter 25 - during the siege of Capustan Itkovian said he was born three decades ago 1135th year of Burn's Sleep * (Probable) Start of the occupation of the Lands of Fist by the 6th ArmyStonewielder, Chapter 1, US HC p.22 - Korelri year 4156 was the 11th year of the occupation. Korelri year 4178 was equivalent to 1167 BS 1141st year of Burn's Sleep *Birth of Toc the YoungerGardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, US HC p.103 1142nd year of Burn's Sleep * Ganoes Paran born in UntaGardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.5 1143rd year of Burn's Sleep * Probable year of Tavore Paran's birthGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.49 - Tavore was 1 year younger than Ganoes *Probable year of Lorn's birthGardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.302/303 - Lorn was eleven in 1154 BS 1144th year of Burn's Sleep *Construction begins on the Eternal Domicile in LetherasMidnight Tides, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.69 - In 1169 BS, Tehol Beddict says the palace has been under construction for 17 years 1145th year of Burn's Sleep * Korelri year 4156 SW (Since the Wall)Stonewielder, Prologue, US HC p.22 * Year 11 of the Malazan Occupation of the Lands of Fist 1147th year of Burn's Sleep * His small army facing nightly maulings from three tribal nations, Dassem Ultor develops a Malazan strategy that will still be known and practiced as 'Dassem's answer' decades laterHouse of Chains, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.624/627 * Crusade of 1147 - The Nathii call for the obliteration of the Teblor of the Laederon PlateauHouse of Chains, Chapter 14, Epigraph 1148th year of Burn's Sleep * Udinaas is enslaved by the Hiroth after the whaling vessel, the Brunt, is captured by Tiste EdurMidnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.43 - At the start of Midnight Tides in 1161 he says he has been a slave for 13 years 1149th year of Burn's Sleep * Fiddler joins the Malazan ArmyDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, Tor MMPB, Page 65, Fiddler tells Kimloc in 1164 BS, that he joined the Malazan Army 15 years ago. * Probable year of Felisin Paran's birthDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 3, US HC p.84 - Felisin says she entered her 16th year in 1164 BSDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 6, US HC p.142 - direct reference to being 15Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 7, US HC p.182 - direct reference to being 15 * Start of the Tiste Edur War of Unification that will ultimately bring together the five tribes under Hannan Mosag's leadershipMidnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.33-34 - At the start of Midnight Tides, Trull Sengar says the war recently ended after a dozen years of war parties * Hull Beddict is promoted to Sentinel and sent to study the Nerek, Tarthenal, and Faraed tribes on the Letherii Empire's northern frontierMidnight Tides, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.66 - At the start of Midnight Tides, Seren Pedac says Hull's promotion was twelve years ago 1150th year of Burn's Sleep * The Pannion Seer returns from the Mountain to Bastion speaking the Words of Truth. Accepting the first Embrasure, the citizens murder a passing caravan from Elingarth. Nine months later, Anaster, the First Child of the Dead Seed, is born.Memories of Ice, Chapter 9 In 1164 a Pannion priest says these events happened 14 years ago. 1151st year of Burn's Sleep * Gerun Eberict's brother Harlest dies in a fall.Midnight Tides, Chapter 10, US SFBC p.332 - In 1161 Shurq says it was 10 years ago * Birth of historian Imrygyn Tallobant.Gardens of the Moon, Epigraph book 1, UK MMPB p.10 1152nd year of Burn's Sleep * The Malazan Empire begins its conquest of GenabackisGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.32 - Aragan's comment roughly supports this dateGardens of the Moon, Epigraph Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.51 * Kellanved and Dancer disappear on a mysterious two year journeyHouse of Chains, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.651, calculated based on their 1154 return for the Shadow Moon 1152/1153 Burn's Sleep * Slaughter in Aren by the Logros T'lan Imass as they put down rebellionDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.94/95 calculation is based on the timeframe given for the surrender of Karakarang and the known beginning of the Genabackan Campaign 1153rd year of Burn's Sleep * Karakarang, the Holy City of the Tanno cult surrenders peacefully after negotiations between Kimloc and Dujek.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.94/95 * Seren Pedac discovers former Letherii Sentinel, Hull Beddict, living like an animal near High Fort. She works to bring him back to his senses and they fall in love.Midnight Tides, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.67 - In 1161 BS Seren says this occurred eight years ago 1154th year of Burn's Sleep * Dassem Ultor is presumed dead at Y'GhatanGardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.5 * Riots in the Mouse Quarter of Malaz City are put down by forces under WhiskeyjackGardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.3-8 * Last year of Emperor Kellanved's reignGardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.3 * Night of the Shadow Moon in Malaz City. The Shadow Throne receives its new master.Night of Knives, Prologue * First year of Empress Laseen's reign.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.12 Laseen begins purge of Quon Tali noble families and the Empire is rocked by riots and mass executions.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, US HC p.37 * Empress Laseen roots out and exterminates the warlocks of the Wickans, leaving them to die hanging from iron spikes on the walls of UntaDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, US HC p.54 * The Warren of Shadow is open to humans againGardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.132 1155th year of Burn's Sleep * Approximate time of Crimson Guard's Second InductionReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 1, UK PB p.12, Ogilvy was recruited in the Second Induction, a decade before Kyle's recruitment in Return of the Crimson Guard 1156th year of Burn's Sleep * The Malazan Empire allies with the Moranth and acquires Moranth munitionsGardens of the Moon, Book One Epigraph Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.10 * The Malazan 2nd and 3rd Armies march on Mott sparking the twin nightmares of Mott Wood and Blackdog Swamp.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 17 - Fiddler places the march on Mott a week after the Moranth alliance and the first supply of munitions * Buruk the Pale contracts Acquitor Seren Pedac to serve him for a period of ten yearsMidnight Tides, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.60 - In 1161 BS Seren Pedac says she is in the sixth year of her contract 1157th year of Burn's Sleep * Gerun Eberict, Finadd of the Letherii Royal Guard, stops an assassination attempt on King Ezgara Diskanar. In reward, the king grants him the King's Leave.Midnight Tides, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.129 - At the start of Midnight Tides, Brys Beddict says the attempt was made four years ago 1158th year of Burn's Sleep * First of the Seven Years of Dryjhna, the Apocalyptic * Approximate year the Malazan Empire loses contact with the 6th Army on the Lands of FistStonewielder, Chapter 4, US HC p.190 * Shurq Elalle drowns in Quillas Canal during The DrowningsMidnight Tides, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.147 - In 1161 BS she says it was three years ago 1159th year of Burn's Sleep * Year of the White Veins in the EbonyMidnight Tides, Prologue * Trull Sengar is Shorn and left to die in the Nascent on his brother Rhulad's order. Steven Erikson confirms 1159 as the date of Trull's shorning in this Q&A(see also Talk:Timeline for discussion on timeline inconsistencies) * The Free Cities establish contracts with the Crimson Guard and the Tiste Andii regiments of Moon's Spawn. The Malazan 5th Army is pushed back and bogged down in Blackdog Forest for the next four years.Gardens of the Moon, Epigraph Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.10Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.61 - the Malazan 5th Army had opposed Brood and his forces for four years by 1163 BS * Urugal the Woven's YearHouse of Chains, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.32 * Karsa Orlong leaves his village (see Talk:Timeline for discussion on timeline inconsistencies) * The Third Meckros city is destroyed from below by a surfacing mountain of ice. Twenty thousand Meckros perish. The lone survivor is Withal, who is rescued by the Crippled God and brought to his warren. Withal is enslaved until such time as he crafts a sword of the god's design.Midnight Tides, Prologue, US SFBC p.26-27 * Iron Bars, Corlo, and the rest of the Crimson Guard Second Blade become stranded in the Letherii Empire after escaping Assail.Midnight Tides, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.495-496/503 - Iron Bars said they had been stranded for two years in 1161 BS 1160th year of Burn's Sleep * First year of the Pannion DominMemories of Ice, Chapter 1 * Pormqual succeeds Cartheron Crust as High Fist of Seven CitiesDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, US HC p.57 - Pormqual had been High Fist for 4 years in 1164 * Season of Rot in Unta * The Siege of Pale begins 1161st year of Burn's Sleep * Year of the Late FrostMidnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.32 * 103rd year of the Malazan EmpireGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, US HC p.32 * 7th year of Empress Laseen's rule * The Ascension of the Empty Hold * Itko Kan massacre by the Hounds of ShadowGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.17 * Sorry is possessed by CotillionGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.19 * Bauchelain and Korbal Broach leave Lamentable Moll aboard the Suncurl with their new manservant Emancipor Reese. They ply the waters of Laughter's End before wrecking near Spendrugle.Memories of Ice, Chapter 6 - Reese says he has been working for his masters for three years and counting * The War of Unification ends bringing the Tiste Edur tribes of northwestern Lether under Hannan Mosag's rule.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.33-34 - At the start of Midnight Tides, Trull Sengar says the war recently ended * The Warlock King comes to an arrangement with the Crippled God. He is granted the ability to channel Chaos magic and given the services of a forgotten Demon spirit-god. The Crippled God gives him a vision of a gift awaiting on the ice fields of Lether. * Elements of the government of the Kingdom of Lether send a fleet of ships to hunt Tusked seals in Edur waters to violate treaty and push towards war. * Rhulad Sengar takes possession of the Crippled God's sword and pushes the Warlock King aside to become emperor of the Tiste Edur.Midnight Tides, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.270-275Midnight Tides, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.344 * The Great Meeting between the Letherii and the Edur is a failure. Emperor Rhulad launches a war to satisfy the Crippled God's desire for conquest.Midnight Tides, Chapter 13, US SFBC p.408-409Midnight Tides, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.274 * Rhulad opens a rent to drown the warren fragment known as the Nascent. (see also Talk:Timeline for discussion on timeline inconsistencies) 1162nd year of Burn's Sleep * Letherii Seventh ClosureMidnight Tides, Prologue, US SFBC p.26 - 1159 BS is noted as being three years before the Letherii Seventh Closure (see Talk:Timeline for discussion on timeline inconsistencies) * Rhulad Sengar and the Tiste Edur conquer Letheras and Rhulad becomes emperor of the Letherii Empire. The Errant manipulates the death of Brys Beddict. * Bugg recruits Iron Bars and his Crimson Guard to slay The Pack. * Silchas Ruin escapes from the now dead Azath Tower. Ruin, Iron Bars, and Ublala Pung slay the Seregahl. The Hold of Death manifests in the tower's place. * Trull Sengar is likely Shorn. (see also Talk:Timeline for discussion on timeline inconsistencies) 1163rd year of Burn's Sleep * 907th year in the Third MillenniumGardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.171 * 105th year of the Malazan EmpireGardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, US HC p.57 * 9th year of Empress Laseen's rule * Year of the CullDeadhouse Gates, Prologue, UK MMPB p.23 * Season of Rot in Unta * Year of the Shattered MoonGardens of the Moon, Epigraph Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.51 * End of the Siege of Pale Go to Siege of Pale for detailed timeline of siege and events soon after * The Year of the Five TusksGardens of the Moon, Chapter 20, US HC p.402 * The Jaghut Tyrant Raest is released * Death of Adjunct Lorn * Felisin Paran is sent to the Otataral mines by her sister, Adjunct TavoreDeadhouse Gates, Prologue, UK MMPB p.29-31 1164th year of Burn's Sleep * Year of the Moon's Tears * 10th year of Empress Laseen's ruleDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 1 * The Sixth in the Seven Years of Dryjhna, the Apocalyptic * Tellann year of the Second Gathering of the T'lan ImassMemories of Ice, Chapter 1 * Istral’fennidahn, the season of D’rek, Worm of AutumnThe Bonehunters, Prologue * The Master of the Deck is chosen * Bauchelain, Korbal Broach, and Emancipor Reese travel to Darujhistan, Saltoan, and Capustan * The Crippled God forms High House Chains and begins filling its members * The population of Callows is wiped out by sea raiders * Siege of Capustan * The Whirlwind rebellion begins on Seven Cities * Fener is pulled into the mortal realm * Many Soletaken and D'ivers follow the Path of Hands on Seven Cities * Fist Coltaine leads the Chain of Dogs across Seven Cities * The Grey Swords rededicate themselves to Togg and Fanderay * Siege of Coral * Kallor's betrayal * Togg and Fanderay are reunited and take the Beast Throne * The failing Moon's Spawn is set adrift populated only by the dead * The Tiste Andii settle in Black Coral * Adjunct Tavore leads the Malaz 14th Army on a punitive expedition to Seven Cities * Treach replaces Fener as the preeminent god of warHouse of Chains, Chapter 7 * K'rul's Bar is founded in Darujhistan in the remains of K'rul's TempleMemories of Ice, Epilogue * Tiste Edur assail the Throne of Shadow on Drift Avalii killing AndaristHouse of Chains, Chapter 12 * Karsa Orlong frees The UnboundHouse of Chains, Chapter 17 * Korbolo Dom betrays Sha'ik Reborn and the self-declared Master of the Talon's assassins slay the Whirlwind GoddessHouse of Chains, Chapter 26 * The Master of the Deck sanctions High House ChainsHouse of Chains, Chapter 25 * Korbolo Dom captured and delivered to Adjunct TavoreHouse of Chains, Chapter 26 * The Bridgeburners ascendHouse of Chains, Chapter 26 * Adjunct Tavore kills Sha'ik RebornHouse of Chains, Chapter 26 * Raraku floods forming an inland seaHouse of Chains, Chapter 26 * The Bonehunters are born in fire at the Last Siege of Y'GhatanThe Bonehunters, Chapter 7The Bonehunters, Chapter 18 1165th year of Burn's Sleep * Kyle is conscripted into the Crimson GuardReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 1, US HC p.7 * 11th year of Empress Laseen's reign * 99th year of the Crimson Guard's Vow * Bauchelain, Korbal Broach, and Emancipor Reese overthrow the health-based regime of Quaint.The Healthy Dead, Section 11 - Reese has been gone from Lamentable Moll for four years 1166th year of Burn's Sleep * Malazan civil war - many of the remaining Old Guard form the Talian League and attempt to sieze control of Quon Tali from Laseen * The end of the Crimson Guard diaspora. The Guard reunites on Stratem before returning to Quon Tali to seek vengeance against the Malazan Empire. * Battle of the Plains * Last year of Empress Laseen's reign * K'azz D'Avore returns to take control of the Crimson Guard * Anomander Rake faces Traveller at Darujhistan 1167th year of Burn's Sleep * First year of Emperor Mallick Rel's reignStonewielder, Prologue * Korelri year 4178 SW (Since the Wall)Stonewielder, Chapter 1, US HC p.43 * Year 33 of the Malazan Occupation of the Lands of Fist * Malazan Expeditionary Force sent to Korel to bring the renegade 6th Army to heel * The Jourilan Army of Reform topples Jourilan's monarchyStonewielder, Chapter 11Stonewielder, Epilogue * Fall of the Stormwall ? * Bonehunters battle against K'Chain Nah'ruk * Six days later, Tavore's parley with alliesThe Crippled God, Chapter 4, UK HB p.94 * Battle of the Spire * Gallan tells Fisher kel Tath the story of Anomandaris and ancient KharkanasFall of Light, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.30 - Fisher mentions King Tehol the Only placing this event after Reaper's Gale Speculations on the start of Burn's Sleep calendar year The first day of the Burn's Sleep calendar year may be tied to be the first day of Spring instead of the Malazan equivalent of our January 1st. In Gardens of the Moon the changeover from the Year of the Tusk to the Year of the Moon's Tears was tied to the Gedderone Fête celebrating the first day of Spring.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, US HC p.171Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 20, US HC p.402 It is unclear if the Burn's Sleep calendar followed the same convention. The majority of events covered in Gardens of the Moon leading to the Gedderone Fete were recorded as occurring in 1163 BS.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, US HC p.57 The events of Memories of Ice were recorded as occurring two months after the Fete in 1164 BS.Memories of Ice, Chapter 1 But the Prologue of Deadhouse Gates begins in 1163 BS with the events of the Gedderone Fête already known.Deadhouse Gates, Prologue, US SFBC p.21/27, Felisin is aware that Tavore has replaced Lorn Assuming the date is not an error by Erikson, Tavore Paran's ascension to Adjunct was either near instantaneous with Lorn's death or the Burn's Sleep year actually began some time in the two month window between the Fête and the start of Memories of Ice. Speculations on the length of a year A comment made in Midnight Tides seemed to indicate a year in the Malazan world may only have been around 200 days long. After being told Gerun Eberict had killed two to three thousand people in the past year,Midnight Tides, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.435 Bugg estimated that the Finadd was killing ten to fifteen people a day. Midnight Tides, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.524 (Using those numbers: 10x200=2000 and 15x200=3000). Notes and References pl:daty de:Zeitleiste Category:Miscellany Category:Events